My Little Kitsune
by Immundus Puella
Summary: When Naruto is kidnapped by his rival slash friend he could have never of imagined the string of events that would soon follow. New friendships, new betrayals, and new feelings... Will Naruto finally be able to love and be loved? Will he be set free from the chains Konoha has wrapped around him oh so tightly all those years? Or will everything come crashing down? SasuNaru boyxboy


Darkness echoed through the halls and all that could be heard was a certain raven's humming as he lit a lantern to better see the contents of his room. There was the bed and the desk of course but now he had found a new addition to decorate the room. It had taken a long time to catch it but he finally did and even in its broken state it still gave life to the dull room like nothing else could.

No, that wasn't quite right. Naruto looked broken but nothing could break Naruto, not ignorant hatred from single-minded villagers for committing sins he didn't commit or the isolation he was left with knowing he had no real friends or family to rely on. Sasuke saw what the villagers had done to Naruto, he had seen the scars and bruises that no child his age should ever have to receive or even think about yet Naruto still smiled and tried to become friends with everyone.

Sasuke just wanted to show Naruto that his hopes of becoming Hokage was just wishful thinking as long as those villagers were alive and that he could have a better life if he would just join Sasuke on the dark side where no one would judge him but praise him. Naruto was too stubborn to see Sasuke's point of view and even now as the blond was beaten and caged he still stared at Sasuke with defiant blue eyes.

"Teme, why am I here?" Sasuke reached through the bars of the large cage and caressed Naruto's cheek with a small delusional smile playing on his lips, "You're here Naruto because this is where you belong. I watched you cry tears in secret so many times when I was still young and naive, I know you truly hated them as much as I did, their eyes were so cold and filled with hate. You were so afraid you'd bare your fangs out them despite trying to prove that you weren't the demon you contained and then you'd drown in self-hate and cover it up with a smile. You're just like me."

Naruto slapped the hand away and yelled, "Don't try to lump me with you! You don't know anything about me and do you want to know why?! Because you left! You had everything going for you yet you gave up and betrayed us, unlike you I never stopped trying!" Sasuke frowned, his eyes filling with irritation. "Naruto, can't you see I'm just trying to help? Konoha would never allow a demon to rule them and they'll never see you as anything else so what are you truly fighting for?"

Naruto froze, his expression becoming contemplative as he answered, "I'm fighting to change their opinion. I'm fighting to prove that I'm not some inferior being..." For a moment Naruto's face was stricken with vulnerability and Sasuke made use of the change. "You know that will never happen. You've saved Konoha time and time again and still they treat you like a monster, they don't even look at you like a human for Christ's sakes! I'll protect you, I'll treat you like you deserve to be treated, I'll love you like everyone should have."

Naruto could feel his heart chipping away, Sasuke was right but how could he trust the raven's words anymore? "Sasuke... I really want to believe you but you abandoned me when the villager's tormenting was at its worst, I just can't rely on you like before. You may have been the first one to have acknowledged me but you were also the one who hurt me most of all. I'm sorry but I'll never join you as a missing nin."

The raven grabbed the collar of Naruto's ripped up orange jumpsuit and pulled him into a sweet patient kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise but he found himself unwilling to pull away from the soft loving contact, Sasuke released the blond and said, "I know I've hurt you like no other has but that's why I want to save you now. I was young and power-hungry when I left you and I've regretted it ever since then and had I known those beasts were still attacking you I would have dragged you kicking and screaming with me. I love you Naruto and that's a truth you can believe in, trust me."

Naruto blushed slightly and felt his throat begin to constrict. Wasn't it impossible for anyone to truly love Naruto? He'd been told so his entire life but Sasuke seemed so sincere and even he wasn't cruel enough to tease Naruto like that.

Tears streamed down the blond's cheeks, the idea of being loved was too foreign a feeling and just the idea scared him. Leaning on someone, depending on them, seemed like too great a risk. What if Sasuke moved on? He would be left alone once again after finally tasting companionship and he knew it would hurt...

"Please... Just don't say anything more." Naruto pleaded quietly, hating how Sasuke could see him in such a weak and vulnerable state. Sasuke opened up the cage and hoisted Naruto up. He sat on the bed and gently held Naruto in his lap rocking him and whispering sweet reassurances as the blond released all the tears he had been holding in for who knows how long.

After seventeen minutes or so the sobs turned into sniffles and then sniffles to shallow breaths, neither knew what to say or do. Naruto was trying to decide if he should use the awkwardness as a chance to run away or if he should just stay and savor the most and probably only comforting embrace he's ever received.

He chose the second option, it seemed like Sasuke needed Naruto just as much as Naruto needed him and it wasn't like anyone in Konoha would notice he was gone for a while, only occasional visits from Iruka and Tsunade made sure that he was alive and well.

"Fine..." Sasuke looked down at Naruto, an eyebrow quirked. Naruto met his gaze a slight pink tinting his cheeks as he clarified, "I'll stay with you..." Sasuke froze for minutes worrying Naruto that he had a heart-attack or something before pulling the blond into a kiss. "Naruto this is great news!" Naruto watched Sasuke smile with sincere joy in surprise, it had been so long since he had seen Sasuke smile.

Naruto was soon after showered with butterfly kisses, it seemed the cage wouldn't be necessary anymore unless they decided to something kinky in the future...

"Sasuke, I don't know if I love you or not yet. I'm enjoying the affection believe me but..." Sasuke placed his lips against Naruto's once more before saying, "I know Naruto, it's okay as long as I have a chance at earning your heart I'm satisfied." Naruto blushed pink before turning away and mumbling 'teme' under his breath repeatedly.

* * *

Weeks passed by like this. They would spend nearly every minute of the day with each other, falling asleep together and then waking up together. For most mornings they would just stare into each other's eyes with unspoken words. Sasuke knew Naruto was new to this so he took it slow, anything above kissing, hugging, or hand holding was strictly off-limits which Naruto was grateful for.

It was during their fourth week of dating that Konoha realized their demon vessel was missing of course they didn't think anything of it until the fifth week, the frenzy it started was inevitable.

"Tsunade-sama, what should we do? That _demon _could be plotting against us right now or worse it could be destroying another village!" The Hokage rubbed the bridge of her nose irritably as she yelled back, "His trail has shown he's been gone for over a month, if he wanted to destroy us he would have already and you all know it. There was a second scent near the scene where Naruto was last seen that Kakashi's dogs recognized as Sasuke Uchiha's." The crowd couldn't believe their ears, all fell silent as the truth sunk in.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were staying in a mist village hotel to celebrate their one month anniversary, lying on the bed Sasuke rubbed soothing circles into Naruto's back. "Naruto, did you ever regret your decision?" Naruto's head shot up to look at Sasuke incredulously, "Are you crazy? Of course not, I love you-!" Naruto's lips were caught by Sasuke's before he could finish his rant and when he pulled away he smiled.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." Naruto pouted but pulled Sasuke into a new kiss anyways, missing the warmth. Normally Naruto would have retreated after a few seconds of kissing but he didn't stop, in fact he asked for entrance into Sasuke's mouth with his tongue which was quickly granted. They explored each other's wet caverns for a long time before Sasuke pulled away once again.

"We can't be doing this, I'll lose control and take you whether you like it or not if we keep this up..." Naruto blushed and mumbled something _almost_ inaudibly. Sasuke not believing what he heard asked Naruto to say it again, "I-I said it would b-be fine if we did it. It's our a-anniversary after all..." Naruto blushed redder than a tomato and it took all of Sasuke's willpower not to take him right then and there.

Gently straddling Naruto Sasuke unzipped the blond's orange jumpsuit to reveal scarred sun-kissed skin, a testament to the years of abuse and torment he'd received. Applying the lightest pressure possible Sasuke placed small kisses onto each scar making the blond whimper quietly, Sasuke asked if Naruto really wanted this with his eyes before continuing. A small nod was the only response

It started with hands just brushing over each other's bodies trying to discover every birthmark and curve but soon Sasuke needed to actually taste _his_ blond. Drinking in the pleasured moans as encouragement Sasuke sucked on Naruto's pulse while tweaking a pert nipple careful not to go too fast for fear Naruto would want to stop.

Naruto bit down into his wrist embarrassed by the sounds he was making but of course Sasuke wouldn't have any of that. "Don't silence yourself, I want to hear just how much you want-no..._need_ me." If possible Naruto blushed even redder, heavy pants escaping his mouth in quick recessions.

With his mouth free the moans and yelps came one after another pleading for Sasuke to do more, to go harder, to go faster. It was so lewd even Sasuke found himself blushing, holding desperately onto what self-restraint he had left.

Deciding enough was enough Sasuke began to strip both himself and Naruto quickly. He'd fantasized about this countless times and now that it was finally happening he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Placing three fingers into Naruto's mouth to suck on he began trailing his other hand lower and lower until it was brushing gently against Naruto's erection making the blond gasp and buck into the touch.

Sasuke pulled his fingers back out of Naruto's mouth and settled the first one at the blond's entrance before slowly pushing in. Naruto mewled in slight pain but soon became accustomed to the probing and nodded his head for Sasuke to continue. Sasuke didn't hesitate to add his second finger and then his third trying to find that sweet spot.

Quickly he found it and thrusting into it roughly he threw Naruto into complete ecstasy. After stretching Naruto out enough he placed his own erection in front of the blonde's entrance and thrusted in hurriedly unable to resist the temptation anymore, Naruto screamed with what sounded like both pain and pleasure.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours with Sasuke thrusting deeply hitting his prostrate each time and Naruto trying to position himself so that they would both be comfortable.

Them both being novices in bed made cumming quickly inevitable so they savored it as much as they could before the tight coils in their stomachs exploded. Naruto was the first to release with Sasuke following suite, they both collapsed next to each other their bodies now limp and lifeless.

"Sasuke, I love you..." The raven smiled gently and responded back, "I love you too." Both of their eyelids fell and immediately they were asleep warm from the afterglow of sex but not without one last kiss.

* * *

"Sweet love, sweet love. Trapped in your love, I've opened up, unsure I can trust. My heart and I were buried in dust, free me, free us. You're all I need when I'm holding you tight, if you walk away I will suffer tonight.

I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time, can you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way.  
I am bound to you, I am bound to you.

So much, so young, I've faced on my own. Walls I built up became my home, I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us, sweet love, so pure. I catch my breath with just one beating heart and I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart.

I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time, can you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way.  
I am bound to you, I am bound to...

Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears. All that I have been carrying all these years, do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall.

I can trust and boy, I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time, can you see that I'm bound in chains? And finally found my way

I am bound to you. I am, ooh I am, I'm bound to you..."

The audience clapped and cheered as Naruto finished his song, his eyes never once separating from Sasuke's. It had been another week since that day and in order to make some money of his own Naruto had started preforming in local clubs and cafes.

Hopping off of the stage into the arms of his lover they chuckled lightly before sharing a sweet chaste kiss, they were the perfect picture of a couple in love.

Unknown to the couple they would soon be ripped apart.

* * *

Yay, I'm finally done with this chapter! I kinda got lazy on the last few paragraphs though, sorry...Anyways I've got some news! I've finally gotten the time to go on tumblr and start my blog this morning so if any of you followers would like to get some sneak-peaks to new chapters or stories I will post a new one each week and also I'll be taking requests. Lastly, and this is the best news, my boyfriend proposed to me the other night! I'm so excited, the ceremony will take place in May on my fifteenth birthday! Well that's all for now bye~


End file.
